Heartful Sighs
by Illusions
Summary: The four inner scouts go act in a movie. But after Serena's death, will they be able to stick together? A darien and rei story... and I'll hook the other scouts up too!


Hey ya'll! Hope you like the story. and remember, no more chappies unless you review!!!! I need at least ten for each chapter! (  
  
"Honey. uggggh, swweeetheart!!! Oh come on, hun, you HAVE to be in the shoot! What do you mean, you're leaving?!? I can't do the shoot without you- why you. go to hell, you bastard!!!!" A once-smiling Mina closed her cell phone. "Something wrong?" Darien smiled at her pouting face. "The main guy left. He just LEFT! How could he DO that to us?!? Uggh!!!!" Mina let out an exasperated sigh and continued walking briskly towards Lita's store. "Lita!!!!" "Mina!!!" They squealed together and gave each other a hug, as the customers stared blinking at them. Lita motioned one of her employees to cover for her, and walked outside the store with Mina. "Hey Lita!" Darien grinned. "Darien!!! It's been forever, man!!!" Lita gave him a hug that nearly topped him over. "So, why did you come? Is something wrong? Any guys I need to send to the emergency room for ya?" Lita winked. "Oh no, actually... we're having uh.. this shoot. and um." "Mina!!! Oh no. not that, lemme go!!!" Mina held on to Lita's arm with a firm grip. "Pleeeez Lita? They give a good salary!!! And I know you can take a vacation from your store. it will be fun!!!!" Mina smiled hopefully. "Mina. you know what happened last time!!" "It was the camera's fault." Mina stuck her tongue at her. "Ugg Daaarien! Make her understand!!!" "There will be some really cute guys working with you." Darien grinned. "SOLD!" Lita grinned back. Darien knew the mind of a woman like the back of his hand. ^.~ "Because. you know, I heard that Haruka is going to be acting in that same." "HARUKA?!? HARUKA TENOH?!? OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita squealed. "Ohhhh those beauuutiful eyes. and that rugged hair. ohhhh!!!" Her eyes filled with stars. "ONE problem though." Mina cautioned. "What?" "Michiru's going to be acting with him." "THE Michi?!!? Ohhh dear, there goes all my hopes and dreams. She's too darn pretty!" "She's not pretty. She's damn gorgeous." Darien sighed. Both of the girls looked at him, startled. "I-I I m-mean." "Riiight Darien." Mina winked at him. "Come on you guys, we have to go to the set. where's Amy at right now? I think her cell is something 3632 or is it.?" Lita was speed dialing before she even started talking. "Hey Amy!! Sup girl? Hey, that's AWESOME!!! Here, speak to Darien!!" Lita handed the cell phone to Darien. Mina started glaring at them. They're going to be late!!! "Hey sweetie! Is that true?!? My god, you did it!!! That's awesome! Here speak to Mina!!" Darien passed the phone on to Mina like a merry go round ^^. "Hey Amy! That's just great!!! Hey look, you're taking a vacation right now, right? Good! See we're having this problem." She explained it to Amy. "Thanks a bunch Ames! You're just a peach! See you soon!" She hung up and gave the phone back to Lita. "She's coming to the set right now. we'd better get Rei." "Did someone call me?" Rei gave Mina a big hug from behind. Mina giggled. "Rei, you're right on time!" "Yes, I know the whole deal. You have a loud voice, Mina" She winked at her. Mina tackled her but Rei moved to the side fluidly, and grabbed her before she could fall. "Tsk tsk, you haven't been training! Hey Lita!!!" Rei gave her a hug as well. Then she turned to Darien. "Hello Darien." She whispered, scared to meet his eyes. "Hey." He whispered back. Then he surprised her by giving her a huge hug. "I missed you. You're never around." He held her tighter, and Rei could feel the world spinning around her. When was the last time she had shown any form of affection to him? It had been a while since. the accident.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Serena? You shouldn't have gone into battle without us! You could have been killed! And now, you're very weak. how can you-" Amy was cut off by someone jumping through the window. "How did you find our hiding place?"  
  
"HA HA HA!!! With a little help from a friend, of course!" The powerful beast grinned and held a limp Rei in her arms. Rei looked at her friends and saw them staring at her, shocked. She opened her mouth to say that she didn't tell the monster where they were on purpose, actually, what had happened was that the monster disguised itself as Darien and asked her where they were, and so she told "Darien." But then suddenly the monster showed itself and hit her, and she fell unconscious. Now she was thrown towards her friends, and none of them helped her up. Rei tried to speak, to no avail. She saw Darien, and motioned with her arms, trying to communicate to him through telepathy. But he blocked his mind out of her reach. He was very very mad at her. Rei wanted to die. She didn't mean to. give the monster the location. The monster started attacking everyone. They all lay limp on the floor, their attacks just bouncing off the monster. Rei knew how to stop it, and she tried to communicate with Darien, but he still blocked her out. She stood up, shakily, and tried to attack it herself. She transformed into her Princess stage, which no one thought she could do. Then she took out her planet crystal, meaning she was going to sacrifice her life to kill the monster. She felt something move behind her. Serena stood up, shakily. She smiled at Rei, showing that she had forgiven her. Rei started to sob and then let out the final three words. "Mars Planet Power!!!" Serena's eyes widened as she saw what Rei was going to do. "No." she whispered. She stopped Rei from using her crystal by hitting her with her power, and then faced the monster. "I won't let her die." "Then you shall!!!!!" "Moon. Crystal... Power!!!!!" As her last breath let out, she fell to the ground, dead. The monster turned to dust in front of her. "No. Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed inside her head. It was all her fault. It was all her fault! She tried to heal Serena with her crystal but she was too weak. "I'm so sorry, Serena, I'm so sorry." She passed out.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Rei never could tell them what had happened because of the spell the monster put on me. Every time Rei tried, she couldn't speak. And when she tried to write it on a piece of paper, her hand couldn't move. It was horrible. They never knew what happened. Finally after 3 years or so, she saw some of the scouts again, and they seemed to have forgiven her. All except Darien. She decided to stay away from him. she didn't want to see that hatred in his eyes again, it hurt too much. And now that she saw him once more after 7 years of separation, all of those old feelings for him bubbled up inside of her as he gave her that hug. Rei felt like crying, but couldn't. She felt like laughing, but she couldn't as well. Every cell in her body felt like they were on fire. She pulled away from him and smiled at him softly, but he could see the pain behind her eyes. Guilt was slowly killing her, inch by inch. "Rei.?" "I'm f-fine." She looked away, her stomach doing summersaults. "We should be going." She looked at the other scouts, and they nodded. 


End file.
